The invention relates to a vane-type camshaft adjuster according to the generic part of patent claim 1.
A vane-type camshaft adjuster is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,129 B2. A coil spring is seated on a side plane of a stator that is arranged perpendicular to the center axis thereof. The coil spring strives to maintain a rotor at a certain angular position against the stator. The coil spring comprises a wire having a round profile. The wire is supported on the stator on the outer end opposite of protrusions by means of a first bend. The coil spring is supported opposite of the rotor on the inner end by means of a second bend.
A camshaft adjusting device of a different type is known from EP 0 356 018 A1, wherein a coil spring having a rectangular profile is utilized.
A vane-type camshaft adjuster having a coil spring, and being made of a round wire, is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,219.